bmncfandomcom-20200214-history
The BMNC Pokemon Parody
The BMNC Pokemon Parody '''is probably BMNC's most popular Parody. It is still ongoing. (Her channel was deleted, I think its cancelled) Funny Moments Spoiler Alert! If you didn't see this parody yet, don't read the funny moments list and watch the parody.https://bmnc.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Videos *Ash saying "I can't do that! carry me!" To Brock *Ash:"My First Bath in years!" in Part 5. *Ash Eating Food after he uses a different food as pokemon in Part 3. *Ash using Food, and other objects as "pokemon." *Ash: "I Left my pokemon in my PC like any normal person would." Dawn: "Oh. That's Very Intelligent of you." In the PKMN Center, Nurse Joy Walks by the PC and she sees Ash's Pokémon Smashed in the PC. *Ash: Noooo! (any fainted Pokémon or food) you we're my only friend! *Ash Singing The Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Theme Song. *Brock Carring Ash. *When Ash Cries because he lost in a gym battle, the gym leaders give him a random object that's on the floor and call it a badge. *Ash Getting Scared of iPods in Part 5. *When Dawn Thought Ash Ate Radidos, Ash Actually ate Gardenia's Cherobie and Gardenia was looking for her. Characters *Ash *Dawn *Brock *Paul *Pikachu *Sprinx-Mix *Hot Dog *Refrigerator *Dancing Banana (Copyright) *Aipom *Buizel *Fluff the pet rock *Pizza with the works *Chimchar *Staravia *Gary The Bear Part 1 '''Description In this part, Ash, Brock, Dawn, and Pikachu, are all heading over to the oreburgh gym to get Ash's 1st Sinnoh badge. BMNC introduces Ash in the Parody as "Somewhat of an idiot as well as an immature whiner.". Ash rarely lost a battle because his Pokemon were so strong for unknown reasons. As soon as they start their journey, it is soon halted because ash is unable to get up an small hill. He asks Brock to carry him in which Brock agrees and calls him a "Wuss". Once they arrive in Oreburgh City (after many bathroom breaks), Brock suggests that they should go find the Gym. In which Ash states in an aggravated tone: "We have to WALK to the Gym? I can't do that, CARRY ME!". When they finally arrive at the Gym they meet up with Ash's "Buddy" Paul. To add to the comedy, Paul's voice is really high pitched. They come to find out that Roark isn't at the Gym. Ash get's into a really confusing conversation with Ian, in which eventually they discover that Roark is at the coal mine digging for gold. In which ash says "He picks his nose to? And I thought I was the only one!". Brock suggests they go down to the coal mine. In which Ash states in an aggravated tone again: "We have to WALK to the coal mine? I can't do that, CARRY ME!". When they get to the mine, they find Roark. In which Ash thinks Roark's a girl. Roark goes back to the Gym to prepare for their fight. The Brock says "Great. Let's get back to the Gym guys!". In which Ash states in an aggravated tone for the third time: "We have to WALK BACK to the Gym? I can't do that, CARRY ME!". Video: If you want to see BMNC PKMN PARODY 1, look at this video: thumb|300px|right|Watch this if you want. ;) Part 2 Description We enter the story with a brief flashback of the last episode. After the flashback they skip to the Battle between Ash and Roark. For his first Pokemon, Ash sends out a donut. Roark is a little confused. Ash has a brief flash back about how he first met "Sprinx-Mix". Ash ordered 20 donuts but now he only had 1. Roark asks him what happened to the other 19. Then ash says with his face covered in chocolate and sprinkles, "Uhhh... I don't wanna talk about it.". Roark sends out Geodude. Ash tells Sprinx-Mix to use "Just sit there!". In which Roark makes Geodude use Rollout, squishing Sprinx-mix. Then Ash cries out "No! Sprinx-Mix! You were my only friend!" (Ash says that after each of his pokemon are defeated.) Ash then sends out "Hot Dog". Geodude uses Rollout again, but he hits a rock and goes flying (Meaning ash won that round). Then Roark sends out Onix and Onix uses Slam, Destroying Hot Dog. Then Ash sends out "Refrigerator". Onix uses Double edge and destroys Refrigerator. Ash then sends out Turtwig, in which Roark yells "Holy snap, you actually have a Pokemon!" 'and ash says '"Jealous much?". Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, and beats onix. Roark then sends out Cranidos and defeats Turtwig. Ash then sends out Aipom, which is defeated very quickly. Ash sends out Pikachu as his last Pokemon. Pikachu and Cranidos charge towards each other at high speeds. Pikachu is defeated in the end, meaning Roark won. Ash whines that he lost and Roark just gives him a rock off the ground and says it's the badge. The gang then starts their journey to Eterna city. Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Voice Cast Bloomacncheez did all of the voices up to episode 5. Shadowwarrior11 voices Brock now. BMNC opened auditions for voices. We're are still awaiting the results of the auditions though. Crossovers In Part 5, when they all go to the party, Kururu (The BMNC Keroro Parody) is shown talking to a Croagunk about an unknown subject. In Part 5, Keroro (The BMNC Keroro Parody) comes on as one of ash's Pokemon. He defeats iPod. The Wake sends out Giroro in a shocking turn of events. Then the whole platoon is shown in the background. When Wake sends out Gyarados, Keroro decides it's time for him to leave. Keroro and Ash get into a fight about who's parody is better. The commercial in Part 5 was a commercial advertising The Classy Peanuts' new Parody, The Twilight Parody. Category:Videos